


Call of the Fallen and Lost

by reiley



Series: Torchwood Jack/Ianto Ficlets [13]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Angst, Ficlet Collection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-21
Updated: 2013-02-21
Packaged: 2017-12-03 04:05:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/693905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reiley/pseuds/reiley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The setting sun glitters over the water, the last lingering warmth of the day enveloping him and the serenity of this moment contrast with the storm inside of Jack’s chest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Call of the Fallen and Lost

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted: 03/08/08

* * *

The waves lapping at the beach sing a peaceful lullaby. The setting sun glitters over the water, the last lingering warmth of the day enveloping him and the serenity of this moment contrast with the storm inside of Jack’s chest. It is late in the evening on a sunny, summer day. There are couples walking along hand-in-hand, children playing in the water, far off he hears a dog barking.

“Jack! Jack, come back here!”

He turns at the sound of his name. It’s been his name longer than his own true name ever was and it’s always felt more real to him, since that long ago night in London lit up by falling bombs.

A massive, hairy beast nearly knocks him off his feet as it rushes by in a blur of grey and white fur.

“Jack! Stop!”

He turns to see the man, bent over with hands on knees trying to catch his breath. The man Jack Harkness has come here to see. The man who will no longer have any recollection of him.

The man straightens up and whistles, loudly. He turns to Jack, saying, “I’m sorry if he startled you, sir.” The dog bounds back to them, leaping up at the man, giant paws on his chest. The man laughs, that musical laugh so seldom heard. “Down boy. Jack! Heel.”

The dog drops back on all fours, but heeds no other commands, sniffing the ground around their feet. The man looks back up at him. “I know he looks like a monster, but he’s really still just a puppy. I haven’t got him fully trained, yet.” He laughs again as the dog takes interest in Jack, sniffing at his crotch. “Jack! No!”

But Jack just smiles and crouches down. He ruffles the dog’s fur and scratches him behind the ears. He says, quietly, “He’s alright. Jack, is it?”

“Yeah.” The man moves forward to clip the leash onto the dog’s collar. “I don’t know why, exactly. _Call of the Wild_ , maybe. He looks a bit like a wolf. Lord knows, he’s got the manners of one.” He tugs the dog’s leash, gently, pulling him back from slobbering all over Jack’s trousers.

“Siberian Husky, right? Good, loyal breed.” Jack brushes the sand from his knees as he stands up again. He keeps his eyes on the dog. “The wolf’s name was something else in the book, wasn’t it?”

“Yes. Have you read it?”

“Oh, a long time ago. So, why not… Buck, I think it was.”

The man shrugs, digging his toe into the ground, and looks away. “I’m not sure. I rescued him from one of the shelters after my… And just looking into his eyes, I thought ‘Jack’ would be the perfect name.”

Jack looks down and the dog is looking up at him with big, blue eyes. “Yes. I think it suits him.” He looks up into the man’s eyes for the first time, grey and bright, and his heart swells and breaks. “I didn’t catch your name.”

“Oh, forgive me.” The man wipes his hand on his jeans before extending it to Jack. “Ianto. Ianto Jones.”

* * *


End file.
